K-chan
K-chan is a Filipino YouTube singer known for her cute and sweet voice. She has a large head-voice range which is shown in her clear high notes. She stated that her vocal range is comfortable from G3-C6, and if she warms up her woice, she can go up to E6.A question asked on her ask.fm about her vocal range First starting out in April 2009, she took a nine month leave before re-starting her singing career on YouTube, and has been active to date. She is the leader of Harlequin Project and Serendipity. Apart from her VOCALOID covers, she has also covered songs from anime, cartoons, K-pop (although the last two are found off of YouTube.) Her first cover was a piano version of "Tori no Uta", with her first hit cover being her short "crack" version of "PONPONPON". In addition to singing, k-chan also does mixing and animating, although she is more known for the latter. In a handful of her uploads, her covers have been mastered by Caspy. Her alias is spelled as written during her solo covers. In collaborations, she alters to "k*chan," as to distinguish herself from other K-chans in the singing community. She is good friends with fellow YouTube singer and illustrator KL. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Harlequιn*Project # Member of KL*chan with KL # Member of Pinoy Utaite. # Member of IDOLPro # Member of Lunatic Illusion # Member of Me Gusta Squad (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of I Am Not A Robot Project (mixer, animator & back-up singer) # Member of Digital Emotion Chorus (animator) # Member of Lilium Album with KoKo, Lizz, RO☆D, Caspy, Aqua, Eryngo, Sun and Roro List of Covered Songs feat. Me Gusta Squad (2012.01.21) # "Sayoko" -English & Acoustic ver.- (2012.02.06) # "Tengaku" -Short ver.- feat. K-chan and KL (2012.04.10) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" -English ver.- feat. K-chan and Ashe (2012.02.18) # "Death Ralley Ya" feat. Me Gusta Squad (2012.02.24) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.28) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.35) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, K-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "magnet" (2012.04.10) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2012.04.21) # "Lost Story" -Piano ver.- (2012.05.27) # "Fujun Satisfaction" feat. K-chan, Nipah, Kura, Hime, Reiko, Shiroko, Juju, Tsuraito, Carmen, KL, Seira, Yuri, Arii (ft. Akiakane) (2012.06.14) # "LucyHasYou Medley" feat. K-chan, Ilk, Pengu, KoKo, Niiro and Lemon (2013.06.17) # "Scripted City" feat. K-chan and KL (2012.06.20) # "Dream Eater" feat. K-chan and KL (2012.07.04) # "clock lock works" feat. K-chan, Aika, Rosa, Miizu, Emi, AELITA, Kenta, ¤Fyre, Himuro and Kura (2012.07.15) # "Magnet" -Crack ver.- feat. K-chan and KL (2012.07.16) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. K-chan and KL (2012.07.18) # "Bolin in the Deep" feat. K-chan, Amaito, Anba, Carmen, Caspy, Chii, Hime, Katie, KL, KoKo, Kura and Victor (2012.07.26) # "Your World My World" feat. K-chan and KL (2012.08.02) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2012.08.04) # "Gossip" (2012.08.11) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life-Game) feat. K-chan, Apol, Ashe, Caspy, Kenta, Kura, Doubie, Koko, Lemon, Rosa and Ruru (2012.09.16) # "crack" feat. K-chan , Aqua (2012.09.17) # "Bokura Let It Be feat. K-chan, Ciel*, ehmz, Kousei, Kura, miiZu, Nori, and Rosa (2012.09.29) # "Departures ~ Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta ~" -Piano ver.- (2012.10.20) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. K-chan, Ali, Aqua, Caspy, Chase, Ciel*, Fruu, KL, Kuri~n, Lucy, Rachie and Roro (2012.10.31) # "Kokoro" -English ver.- feat. K-chan, Cir, Lucy, KoKo, Saint, katie, Carmen, Shiroko, joakkar, Zoozbuh, Caspy and KL (2012.11.02) # "WAVE" (2012.11.05) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. K-chan, Kuri~n, Leelee, MissP, Nanodo and Shiroko (2012.11.07) # "Titanium]" -English cover- feat. K-chan and Caspy (2013.11.17) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai feat. K-chan and Caspy (2012.11.17) # "Amaoto" (2012.12.23) # "Tsuki no Youkai" (2012.12.23) # "Stocking Filler" feat. K-chan, KoKo, Aqua, Kiwi and Jess (2013.12.23) # "Fall Into Unseen Darkness" feat. K-chan, Aqua, RO☆D, sun, Roro, Lizz, Eryngo, KoKo and Caspy (2013.01.19) # "Hakuyoku no Seiyaku" -English ver.- feat. K-chan, NicoleM and KY0UMI (2013.01.23) # "Dear" -Remix Edition- feat. K-chan and Kiro (2013.01.25) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" feat. K-chan and Anba (2013.01.27) # "Marshall no Kyousei" feat. K-chan, Ali, Aqua, Chase, Ciel and Kuri~n (2013.02.19) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (A Ribbon of Sudden Evening Showers) (2013.02.23) # "Silver Girl" feat. K-chan, Aqua, RO☆D, sun, Roro, Lizz, Eryngo, KoKo and Caspy (2013.03.02) # "Loto" feat. K-chan, Antares, Caspy, Robert, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Nyamai, Alleah, Kiwi, KL, Kura, Lizz, Andrew and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) # "paranoia" feat. K-chan, Aqua, Caspy, Ciel, Rachie and Roro (2013.04.02) # "niki medley" (WAVE/+REVERSE/GLIDE/YURAGI) feat. K-chan, Andrew, Antares, Arii, Carmen, Caspy, Hime, Iggy/Igx, Juju, KL, KoKo, Kori, miiZu, Reiko, Rith, Seira, Sohly and Yuri (2013.04.02) # "sacred secret" feat. K-chan, Lemon, Lucy and mong (2013.04.18) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. K-chan and MastaH (2013.05.12) # "Sword of Drossel" feat. k-chan, Aqua, RO☆D, sun, Roro, Lizz, Eryngo, KoKo and Caspy (2013.05.18) # "j e l L y" (2013.05.30) # "Electro Saturator" feat. K-chan, Himuro, Andy, Wind, Ian, Luna, Hiseki, Vis, Mari, Memo, Juh, Ryan, Fyre, Rai, Kenji-B, Saint, Chiisana and Chiika (2013.06.01) # "undefined" feat. K-chan, kuri~n, mong, Katie, Caspy, Roro, Ian and Kura (2013.06.12) # "Raden no Hone" (Mother-of-Pearl Bones) feat. K-chan, Lemon, Lucy and Mong (2013.06.18) # "Aishouka Context" (Elegy Context) (2013.07.14) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. K-chan and My (2013.07.18) # "Lost Destination" feat. K-chan, Aqua, RO☆D, sun, Roro, Lizz, Eryngo, KoKo and Caspy (2013.07.19) # "Albino" feat. K-chan and memori (2013.08.08) # "Gekkou Transfer" (Moonlight Transfer) feat. K-chan and memori (2013.08.28) # "Ryuuseigun" (Meteor Shower) feat. K-chan and Kura (2013.09.26) }} Gallery Trivia * She has said to have a strong liking for Nutella and sweet food in general. * She is left handed. * She is a Filipino. * She was originally from Australia, but moved to America when she was about five years old. * Her favorite color is cerulean blue. * She used to be an AMV maker under another account on YouTube, before it was taken down by copyright. * She made her alliance with NЯP on October 31, 2011, trying to help them render their Halloween Special. * The microphone she used to record with is a Logitech Wii﻿ Vantage USB Microphone, her current microphone is now an Audio Technica AT2020, and she uses Adobe Audtion 3.0 to mix. The about page of her YouTube account * She is in second year of High School. * She likes drawing and playing bass. External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * SoundCloud * ask.fm Category:Harlequιn*Project Category:IDOLPro Category:Lunatic Illusion